


Terrorist

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (2014)
Genre: DOSA is a thing, Ezekiel is Angry, Hacking, angry Ezekiel Jones, but I still don't like DOSA, but apparently smart if they can track magic like in the episode, oh my, terrorists is something they shouldn't be but are cuz DOSA is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Ezekiel learns just how far DOSA is willing to take it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how the Librarians are "magical terrorists" to DOSA, and this became a thing.   
> I take any and all requests for fandoms I've already done and feedback is a thing I enjoy.   
> Enjoy!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Ezekiel was playing with Nessie's child when his phone vibrated in his pocket.   
He smiled when he saw who was calling.   
"Hey, Tommy, what's up?" He asked, and there was a pause.   
_"Turn on the news. You know the channel."_ Then, his friend hung up.   
Ezekiel frowned. His friend's voice was monotone, and that worried him. He walked into the theatre room to see the others watching a movie while Jake cradled his injured wrists. He rolled his eyes at the older Librarian and changed the channel.   
"Hey! We were watching..." Jake went silent when an execution came on the screen.   
_"His name is Carl Davidson, and he is a known thief in the United States. He is being charged with the death penalty, for consulting with a terrorist known as Ezekiel Jones, who used to be known worldwide as a thief, and has been dubbed a terrorist by a new government agency, called DOSA. Ezekiel is still at large, so be careful. Carl's execution is being carried out by DOSA general Edward Whittemore._ " The reporter spoke.   
On the screen, a man was dragged into the middle of the field and tied to a post. A bag was pulled from over his head, and he was asked for any final words. He looked directly into the camera and spoke, with a small smile on his face.   
_"Code Red. Scatter."_   
Ezekiel visibly gasped at the words, and watched with shining eyes as the governed pulled the trigger.   
Once it was done, Eve managed to turn the television off.   
"Ezekiel..." She spoke, looking at her youngest Librarian.   
His face was completely blank as he stared at the dark screen, body tense.   
"Well, Eve," he looked at the Guardian. "You wanted to see my full potential."   
Then he gave a little, slightly homicidal smile. "You might want to take notes."   
He then spun on his heels and went back to the Annex.   
The others exchanged worried glances and followed.   
He was at a computer, hacking, it looked like.   
"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked.   
"Damnatio Memoriae." He replied, and Jake gasped.   
The others looked to him for an answer, and he explained.   
"It's a ritual that basically erases a person from all of history."   
"Yup," Ezekiel said, "and I'm currently doing it to two people."   
"Who?" Eve asked.   
"Carl Davidson and Edward Whittemore."   
They were silent for a moment, and Cassandra asked one last question.

"What's Code Red?"

Ezekiel huffed out a laugh, and answered her. 

"It's what we say when a job's blown. If someone sees security, then they leave the job. Scatter is what we do after the job, if it goes bad." 

They all considered that, then went back to work while he typed away.   
A couple weeks later, if a man named Edward Whittemore was arrested and executed for consulting with a terrorist, nobody asked.   
edn


End file.
